Yugi and Veemon meets Pippi Longstocking (1997)/Transcript
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 2) Recap - Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July Hawkmon (narrating): ''Preciously on Yugi and Veemon's Adventures...'' Opening Credits - There's Magic Everywhere/Captain Longstocking Swept Away/A Welcome Greeting with Pippi/Come and Be Happy/Discovery of Villa Villekulla and Reunion with Pinocchio and Cricket, the Pandas from Pandasia and the Toyland Team More Observation of Villa Villekulla/Tommy and Annika's Boring Croquet/Pippi and the Heroes Meets Tommy and Annika/Recipe for Life/An Suspicious Visit by Mrs. Prysselius Mrs. Prysselius: And may I ask what you'd exactly propose to do for money? Pippi (bending down to take out her treasure chest): My gold coins, of course. Mrs. Prysselius: Your what? To improve she can use for money, Pippi opens her treasure chest to show Mrs. Prysselius all of the gold coins, jewels and a crown. Pippi: My gold coins. Mrs. Prysselius gasps with amazement and then becomes annoyed with Pippi's surprise. Mrs. Prysselius: My goodness, child, this will not do. And with that, Mrs. Prysselius walks out the door of Villa Villekulla to do something serious. Mrs. Prysselius: You wait here for me. I'll be back. Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Police Constables: Mr. Plod, Kling and Krang and Criminals: The Blockheads, Sly and Gobbo, Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat/A Bowler and a New Gold Tooth (part 1)/Mrs. Prysselius's Demands About Pippi/A Bowler and a New Gold Tooth (part 2)/Pippi's Invitation to School/Mrs. Prysselius' Depart, the Thieves and Mischief Makers' Escape Plan Stage One and the Officer's Fishing Mrs. Prysselius: Enough, enough! She's living alone...unsupervised! Mr. Plod: Mrs. Prysselius (annoyed): Fools, she's out of control. And she's got all that MONEY on her own! Inside the cell, the thief, the Blockheads, Gobblins, Foxy and Cool were watching from behind bars just to hear Mrs. Prysselius' discussion about Pippi. Mrs. Prysselius: That's not the point. The child is in danger, she doesn't even have a sense to lock her door! Pippi Goes to Class/Pluttifikation/The Teacher's Word with Pippi/The Circus Parade/The Thieves and Mischief Makers' Escape Plan Stage Two/An Afternoon Tea...Ruined/Pippi's Memories Mrs. Prysselius: You see what I mean that the child belongs in the children's home? Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Successful Escape/The Thieves, the Goblins, the Blockheads, Foxy and Cool Visits Pippi and the Heroes/Kling and Klang Arrives at Villa Villekula/Repair Disasters Pippi's Schottish Dance/The Thieves, the Blockheads, the Goblins and the Blockheads' Gold-Stealing Attempt/An Entire Schottish Dance Party/The Mischief Makers and Thieves Runs Away Patamon: Pippi and Pinocchio's such a graceful dancer! Gatomon: They should be. Thunder-Karlson and Foxy are teaching them everything they knows. Patamon: Teach me! Gatomon: Okay! Patamon and Gatomon started to dance too, much to DemiVeemon's annoyance. DemiVeemon: I forgot my dancing shoes. Hmph! Thunder-Karlsson (hopping alongside with Pippi): Very good. Very good. Pippi: Wonderful! Thunder-Karlsson: And music, maestro. Pippi, Thunder-Karlsson, Pinocchio, Foxy and Cool wait for Bloom to start the music with Cricket, the Banana Splits, and the Clay Team (also known as the Gumbys) joining in as the orchestra. Unfortunately, now that Mr. Nilsson off the treasure chest, Bloom opens it and tries to heal his fingers until Thunder-Karlsson cleared his throat and called to him. Thunder-Karlsson (annoyed): Maestro? Foxy Q. Fibble (also annoyed): Music, please! Bloom (looking back): Heh? Cool S. Cat: You heard 'em, get going. In an instant, Bloom takes out the comb on which Pippi gave to him and starts blowing into it to play the music to the Schottish based on her demolished record. Then Pippi, Pinocchio, Foxy, Cool and Thunder-Karlsson began started hopping up and down as their first dancing movement. Thunder-Karlsson (scatting to the beat): Soon enough, the Clay team and Cricket also play their music with their instruments just to accompany Bloom. DemiVeemon: Is there anything in the real world that Pippi isn't the best at? Gatomon: ''Yeah. Being modest.'' Thunder-Karlsson: Foxy Q. Fibble: As the dance party kept going on, Bloom is snatching more of the gold coins from the Pippi (grabbing Bloom and shaking him to empty him of the coins): You can't dance with all that weight. (tossing Bloom back with her, Thunder-Karlsson, Foxy, Cool, Pinocchio and herself in the dance, forcing the Blockheads to join in) Come on, faster! Patamon: Keep it up! Gatomon: Yeah! DemiVeemon: I guess anybody could get lucky against our friends at once! Terriermon: DemiVeemon: Go, Pippi! Bloom (annoyed): STOOOOOP! (echoing) Pippi: Please, just a little bit longer. Gumby: Yeah! We're almost there to the grand finale. Goo: Can't you guys keep it up? Bloom (holding and pointing to the comb): But it's tickling my lips! Thunder-Karlsson (exhausted): That was wonderful. Cool S. Cat: Pippi: ''Wait!'' DemiVeemon: ''Hold on there, you guys!'' Sly (worried): Oh, now what? Thunder-Karlson (panicking): Here they comes again. Let's run for it! Gobbo: Come on, Sly! Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Pippi Sets a Trap/Mrs. Prysselius, Thunder-Karlsson, Bloom, the Goblins, the Blockheads, Foxy and Cool's Plans/A Trip to the Circus/Very Special Big Top Performances/Plan B: Going After Pippi Mrs. Prysselius (angry): I might have known you all have something to do with this. The thieves and our heroes' rivals scream with horror as Mrs. Prysselius jumped over the fencing of the stairs with a grunt to confront them. Mrs. Prysselius: I can't believe they let you out of jail. What are you doing here!? Bloom (backing up): Noddy: Gobbo, Sly! Pinocchio: Mr. Fibble and Mr. Cat. Gumby: And Blockheads too! Thunder-Karlson: Right you are, Pippi. Gobbo: Foxy Q. Fibble: The fun and games here at the circus are not over yet. Thunder-Karlson: We found something quite different to do. Foxy Q. Fibble: Those aren't monsters, they're their friends. Thunder-Karlsson (gasping): They're getting away! Gobbo: Quickly, seize them! Mrs. Prysselius (furious): Ohh, well, well. Sly: Mrs. Prysselius? Mrs. Prysselius: Our young friends, along with the Digimon, the duelists and their allies seems to slip through your fingers. Thunder-Karlsson: But they tricked us. Mrs. Prysselius: That doesn't surprise me. Cool S. Cat: Foxy Q. Fibble: But those crazy Digimon and their friends beaten us just to save Pippi. Bloom: Yeah, then they got away! Mrs. Prysselius: That wasn't part of our deal, was it? Thunder-Karlsson (thinking): U..um...no? Sly: That's right, we mean no! Mrs. Prysselius (pretending to act nicely): Then I'd like to make a suggestion. Cool S. Cat: Ow, my tail... Mrs. Prysselius (shouting): ''GET AFTER THEM!'' Foxy Q. Fibble: Hey, wait for us! The Chase to Villa Villekulla and Battle with the Goblins and the Blockheads/Kling and Klang's Newly Found Fish/Captain Longstocking Returns/"Children and Heroes Need A Little Order in Their Lives"/Closing Credits Meanwhile, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Horse, the Digi-Squad, duelists and their friends are continuing to travel on their way back to Villa Villekulla. Veemon: Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon! Fantasy: Oh, baby. I wish that hadn't happened. Mrs. Prysselius: About time! Annika: Pippi, they're right behind us! Thunder-Karlson: Come on, hurry up! Tommy: What a ride! Mrs. Prysselius (grunting): You had your last luck. Toby: Uh-oh! Cricket: Here comes Mrs. Prysselius! Mrs. Prysselius (walking toward Pippi): Pippi: Or else I don't have to come? Mrs. Prysselius: THAT'S ENOUGH, YOUNG LADY! The Digimon gather up to shield Pippi to prevent Mrs. Prysselius form taking her to the children's home. Mrs. Prysselius: How dare you interfere with me, and insult me? You must stand aside this minute or else. Yugi: Tea: Fantasy: Toby: Veemon: Mrs. Prysselius: BE QUIET, YOU FOOLS! If you won't let me get through, I'll shove you all aside by force! Yugi: Digi-Squad! Prickle: Oh, leapin' Tyrannosaurus! Tommy: Uh-oh! Mrs. Prysselius (preparing to seize Pippi who is horrified): Pippi Longstocking, you come here this instant or I'll... Familiar Voice: ''Or what?'' Next Episode Preview - Tangled